terraria_calamityfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Weapons
Pre-Hardmode= cellspacing="0px" style="width: 100%; text-align: center;vertical-align:top" ! colspan="5" style=" font-size: 120%;" -class="head" style=" font-size:120%;" colspan="2" Weapon style="width: 30%;" Base Stats style="width: 50%;" colspan="2" How to Obtain - Sun Spirit Staff 6 Summon Damage Extremely Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a solar spirit to protect you' Sandstone Brick (20) Desert Feather (2) Iron/Lead Anvil - Seabound Staff 11 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a brittle star to fight for you' colspan="2" 33.3(50)% Drop From Desert Scourge -class="multicol" rowspan="2" rowspan="2" Dank Staff rowspan="2" 12 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a dank creeper to fight for you' Rotten Chunk (3) Demonite Bar (8) True Shadow Scale (7) Demon/Crimson Altar - colspan="2" 11.1% Drop From The Hive Mind in Expert Mode -class="multicol" rowspan="2" rowspan="2" Blood Clot Staff rowspan="2" 12 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a blood clot to fight for you' Verebrae (4) Crimtane Bar (5) Blood Sample (10) Demon/Crimson Altar - colspan="2" 11.1% Drop From The Perforators in Expert Mode - rowspan="2" rowspan="2" Corroslime Staff rowspan="2" 30 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a corro slime to fight for you' Blighted Gel (25) Purified Gel (10) Ebonwood (100) Iron/Lead Anvil - colspan="2" 20% Drop From Slime God Phase 1 - rowspan="2" rowspan="2" Crimslime Staff rowspan="2" 30 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a crim slime to fight for you' Blighted Gel (25) Purified Gel (10) Shadewood (100) Iron/Lead Anvil - colspan="2" 20% Drop From Slime God Phase 2 } }} |-|Hardmode= cellspacing="0px" style="width: 100%; text-align: center;vertical-align:top" ! colspan="5" style=" font-size: 120%;" -class="head" style=" font-size:120%;" colspan="2" Weapon style="width: 30%;" Base Stats style="width: 50%;" colspan="2" How to Obtain -class="multicol" rowspan="2" rowspan="2" Entropy's Vigil rowspan="2" 35 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons Calamitas and her brothers to fight for you' Ashes of Calamity (9) Essence of Chaos (3) Blighted Lens (6) Optic Staff Mythril/Orichalcum Anvil - colspan="2" 6.3(6.7)% Drop From Calamitas } - Waifus= Hardmode Waifus cellspacing="0px" style="width: 100%; text-align: center;vertical-align:top" ! colspan="5" style=" font-size: 120%;" -class="head" style=" font-size:120%;" colspan="2" Weapon style="width: 30%;" Base Stats style="width: 50%;" colspan="2" How to Obtain - Eye of the Storm 60 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 2 Minion Slots 'Summons a cloud elemental to fight for you' 'Only one waifu can be summoned at a time' 'No other summons can be summoned if your waifu is active' colspan="2" 25(33)% Drop From Cloud Elementals - Waifu in a Bottle 60 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 2 Minion Slots 'Summons a sand elemental to fight for you' 'Only one waifu can be summoned at a time' 'No other summons can be summoned if your waifu is active' colspan="2" 12.5(20)% Drop From Sand Elementals - Waifu in a Bottle Rare Waifu in a Bottle 60 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 10 Mana 2 Minion Slots 'Summons a sand elemental to fight for you' 'Only one waifu can be summoned at a time' 'No other summons can be summoned if your waifu is active' ;) colspan="2" 2% Drop From Sand Elementals Expert Mode Only } }} |-|Post-Plantera= cellspacing="0px" style="width: 100%; text-align: center;vertical-align:top" ! colspan="5" style=" font-size: 120%;" -class="head" style=" font-size:120%;" colspan="2" Weapon style="width: 30%;" Base Stats style="width: 50%;" colspan="2" How to Obtain - Sun God Staff 60 Summon Damage Extremely Weak Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons a solar god spirit to protect you' Sun Spirit Staff Core of Cinder (5) Desert Feather (3) Mythril/Orichalcum Anvil - Elemental Axe 200 Summon Damage Average Knockback 10 Mana 'Summons an elemental axe to fight for you' Bar of Life (10) Galactica Singularity (10) Inferna Cutter Mythril/Orichalcum Anvil -class="multicol" rowspan="2" rowspan="2" Staff of the Mechworm rowspan="2" 55 Summon Damage Very Weak Knockback 15 Mana 'Summons an aerial mechworm to fight for you' 'The tail will disapear when minion slots are maxed out' Luminite Bar (7) Armored Shell (9) Mythril/Orichalcum Anvil - colspan="2" 9.1% Drop From The Devourer of Gods - Yharon's Kindle Staff 750 Summon Damage Strong Knockback 50 Mana 'Summons Son of Yharon to fight for you' 'The dragon increases your life regen, defense, and movement speed while summoned' 'The dragon imbues your melee attacks with Holy Flames while summoned colspan="2" 16.7(25)% Drop From Jungle Dragon, Yharon } }}